SideKick
by Richer1992
Summary: First Bolt fanfiction. rated T for now. What if Bolt had a partner during the show. What if said partner knew that the world Bolt was in was a lie. What if said partner had a dark secret kept hidden from everyone, even Bolt.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about taking a break from dragons and tried my hand at this movie. I have been a fan of Bolt for a while and have up with the plot of this story while watching it one time. Hope you enjoy.**

Lights…Camera…Action

I busted my way through the rooftop door and started to run to the other side. To my left was Penny and to the left of her was Bolt, my partner.

My name is Thunder. I am the same species as Bolt, the one main difference was that my fur was blacker then his was. It suits me because it was like we were opposites. However, now was not the time for introductions, I was focused on what we were doing.

We made our way to the stack of crates that would allow me and Bolt to look at the window of a nearby skyscraper. I got on one of the crates and stared at the window, waiting for my cue.

Yes you heard right, I know that this was fake, in fact I have known for a long time. However, this was not the time for talking.

I watched as Penny took out a pair of binoculars and press a button. The button release a microphone and we were able to hear the conversation that was going on in the window we were watching.

I was unable to hear what was going on, not that it really matter. All I had to do was remembering my cues and get this over with. I also knew that I was not allowed to make any mistakes or I will be paying for it.

"If they only knew…" I thought as I waited for Penny to place the binoculars in front of me. Once she did, I gave a growl of anger while inside I was remained focused on what was going on.

I waited for her cue to tell me to move. Once it came, I jumped off the crates and made my way back to the stairs. We made our way downstairs and went to a nearby corner. I watched as Penny took a magazine and Bolt did as well. I knew my cue was to look at Bolt's magazine, which I did just that.

As we waited for the actor to pass by, I allowed my body to relax and tense with every breath. I had a good feeling what was coming up next and I wanted to keep the fear that was starting to weaken my willpower.

That was then that I heard footsteps.

I started to count them out, making sure that I would act on the fifteenth step. Once that step hit, I heard Penny say "Let's go" before taking off with Bolt and me following close behind.

We moved down the alleyway, using as much cover as possible. It was something I was familiar with in my past life but refused to delve into it at this time.

We reached a corner and I waited for Penny cue again. It happens in such a flash that only I and Bolt would be able to see it. We turned the corner, ready to pounce on that guy and retrieve whatever he was getting.

He was not there.

I was a bit confused until I heard the door of a metal wall closing the alley we came from. I then looked at the opening and saw that a car was there. I knew that it was where that guy we were tracking was inside.

I tense my muscles as I heard the car start up and drove at us in full speed. I gave a small smile and turned to Bolt, giving him a nod which he responded with a nod as well. He then charged at the car while I kept my guard up, like there was some other danger coming.

It didn't take long for Bolt to charge that car and flip it over, leaving a huge dent in the bumper. I watched as the car flew right over me and Penny head and land behind us, upside down.

I went over with Penny and watched as she knocked on the window. I watched as the window rolled down to reveal a hefty man with almost broken sunglass. I listen to Penny as she question him about the location of her father, "What else would she ask?" I thought.

I then knew that my cue was up so I went over to the back of the car and clamp down on the bumper, ready to take it to the location.

_Several Minutes Later_

I was holding the car over the edge of a bridge that leads to a good fall into the river. I listen to his frantic screams as he told Penny where her father was held.

I nodded my head until I heard the sound of chopper wings. On the outside, I was impassive but inside, I was beaming with excitement and pent-up anger.

I dropped the car on the road and went to stand next to Penny as she brought her scooter out. She nodded her head first to Bolt then to me. We nodded our heads back at her and I thought "ShowTime"

The chase was on.

I was running down an incline with Bolt and Penny keeping pace with me. Behind us, the coppers were coming in closer and started to drop troopers with motorcycles. I gave a small smile and increased my pace, waiting for my next move.

I heard Penny call "Bolt, Zoom-Zoom." A metal wire shot out of her scooter and Bolt made his way to grab it. Once it was in his mouth, Bolt and I took off like a rocket. We were able to outrun them for a short while. We bobbed and weaved through traffic, even breaking through a wall to try and lose the pursuers.

It was then that I notice that one of the goons threw an explosive disc. I watched as Bolt went to retrieve it while I was task with protecting Penny.

I heard Penny shout "Thunder, defend." It was one of the vocal commands I had to learn and this one was used the most. I watched as the guy on my left start to move closer, electric hand out ready to make a quick attack. I smiled and launched myself on the hood of his bike. I then brought my fist down and broke the engine like it was paper. I jumped off and listen to the sound of the vehicle explode.

I continued to act as a bodyguard for Penny until there was only one left. I made sure to keep him active, because he was for Bolt.

Speaking of the Shepherd, I watched as Bolt came from behind him and laid the bomb on his head. I watched a case of ignorance and we made our way off the ramp towards the airport.

Before we could get there, I saw a massive army of troops, jeeps, tanks, and helicopters moving towards our position. They were looking to overwhelm us and take Penny away from Bolt and I.

I gave a small smile and heard Penny say "Bolt, Thunder…Speak."

I looked at Bolt as he looked at me. We both nodded on head in agreement and got into our position. Both of our faces were the same, sheer determination and focus. We collect ourselves and released one powerful bark.

A double shockwave blasted from our mouths. I watched as the jeeps, tanks, and helicopters were suddenly flipped over or falling from the sky. I watched with satisfaction as the troops were dodging the falling machines.

When it was over, I turned around and display a victory smile at Penny's camera. I looked at the picture and saw that Bolt was still in hero mode. I gave a sigh at the night I was going to be in as we tried to get Bolt out of that state.

I let Penny take Bolt back to the trailer as I walked to her right, still smiling at the thought of another show published.

**I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know if there was anything I did wrong in a review but no flamers or they will get flamed back.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I forgot to put this on the last chapter but I do not own Bolt or any characters associated with the movie. The only thing I own is Thunder and the story.**

Night in the Trailer

Once we were back inside the too small trailer, I went straight for the couch to lie down. I gave a tired sigh and watched as Penny put up the new picture on the wall of our adventures. The wall was extensive but I rarely paid any attention to it anymore.

My focus was on Bolt. Ever since we got in, he was standing guard at the door, waiting for any sort of attack to come.

I gave another sigh and got up so I could talk to him. Before I could do, I saw that Penny gave me a sigh for wait. I nodded my head and waited for her to try and snap Bolt out of his trance. She did everything, convincing him to look at her to see that she was fine to even using Bolt old carrot toy. The toy perked his interest but it did not deter him. I then heard Penny phone ring and watched as she went to go out of the trailer. Bolt tried to stop her but she got him to move and she left.

Once the door closed, I got up and said "You need to relax. It does you no good if you remain all tensed up like that."

"But Penny is still in danger and the Green-Eye Man is not going to stop to get her."

I gave a sigh at his comment. Here was Bolt, a dog who had been raised to believe that it was real. I came on later so I had some idea of the outside world. I also learned that I had to maintain this charade until Bolt learned the truth. I felt guilty about it but it was for the best, if I tried to reason with him, he is just going to deny it.

"True…but we took out a good portion of his forces earlier. I don't think he is going to attack Penny tonight. He'll wait for tomorrow." I said in an understanding tone.

I saw that his body start to relax and he said "You might be right." He then looked at the carrot toy and said "I promise that no harm shall come to Penny. Mark my words that the Green-Eye Man is going to get what is coming to him."

I gave a small smile and said "He is probably shaking in his shoes right now."

We shared a good laugh and Bolt went over to get some food. I gave a small smile at that fact that I was able to at least calm him for tonight. However, I know that the only way to cure him was to get him out of this place and into the real world.

I went over to a low mirror that was set up and took a look at myself. What I saw was a dog in his teen years, with a tired look in his blue eyes. There was also that scar that I had for a long time. It was three scratch marks going across the left cheek. The overall look made it seem that the first place you might have found me was in a back alley in New York City.

I also had a collar around my neck. It was a large leather band that was colored a light roan color. There was a small circle that had my name and location.

With great care, I moved my paw to a spot on the right of my neck that was being covered by the collar. I gave a deep sigh as memories started to come back to me. With great force, I lowered my paw from the spot and took a deep breath to calm myself.

Bolt must have noticed my action because he said "Is everything alright."

I turned to look at him; he was lying down on his bed. There was concerned in his eyes and a part of me wanted to tell him. However, if I did, it was going to raise a whole lot of questions that I didn't want to answer at the time.

"Everything's fine. I'm just a little tired from today events." I lied

He nodded his head and settle down to rest. I was about to go sleep on the couch when I heard the sound of paws on top of the trailer. I gave a groan because I knew who was coming and I know what they plan to do.

I watched the grate at the top of the trailer and waited for those cats to come. I knew that the old tormenter would be bringing the new guy and I was looking to make a good first impression.

Once the hatch opened, I saw the thin black cat that was the green-eye man's personal cat and a cubby cat that must be the new guy. I flash a grin, revealing teeth that I pride myself on keeping clean and sharp.

The black cat ignored me and focused on his attention on Bolt. I was getting mad at them for getting Bolt back to his movie self when me and Penny have spent so much time trying to get him out.

I felt a familiar feeling inside of me. It was the feeling of raw fury that was bubbling inside of me. I tried to think of things that would help me calm down.

When I heard the gate close, I turned to look at Bolt and saw that he was back to his movie self. I gave a sigh and said "Bolt, you have got to stop letting them get to you."

"I know, but I just hate them so much. I mean, whose idea was it to create cats anyway?"

"Maybe just to annoy you." I said under my breath then said in a loud voice "Come on, we need to get some sleep so we can be ready for the next mission."

**So you now have more info on Thunder. However, he is keeping his secrets to himself and he has many. That is all.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am glad for the reviews and hope to continue to do a good job on this story. Here is the next chapter.**

They Changed the Conditions So We Change the Venue

Sweet was beating down my skin and mixing into my fur. I was at the point of painting to revive myself but I knew that I would be able to get some rest once this was over.

We were running through a fake jungle. I could notice the glare of the cameras out of the corner of my eyes but I kept my head looking straight ahead.

We came to a bunker and I waited for Penny to make her move. Once she did, I followed close behind and got under the truck that was parked. I got onto one of the pipes while Penny and Bolt got on others. We listen to the truck start to roll into the bunker and I gave a small smile and thought "Now it gets interesting."

The truck stopped at a supply area and we got off it and started to sneak to a nearby elevator that would take us to our objective. It was difficult work, especially for Bolt because he was so use to just taking out everything that got in his way.

We got to the elevator and made our way to the top floor. We went down a hallway and saw that there were a few guards and another room that lead to the supercomputer room.

I waited for Penny to give the signal, this time making sure that it was revealed to the cameras so the people could see. Once she gave it, Bolt went one direction while I went the other. I waited for the third guard to get distracted by the coin the Penny launched before I made my move.

I charged the guard in front of me and jumped up into the air. I kicked him with my hind legs and used that momentum to twist myself around so I could face the way I came.

I then made my way to the last guard. However, Bolt was the one who had finished him off. I nodded my head and we moved to the supercomputer room. I notice that there was a guard monitoring in and I also knew that he was mine.

I got in behind him, making sure that I was a quiet as possible. I brought my paw up and gave a judo chop on his neck, supposedly snapping it and causing him to crumple to the floor.

Penny took his place at the controls and started to work on finding out where her father was. I waited in the back, content to wait for her excitement about finding the location of her father.

Even I didn't expect what happen next.

The first sigh was the computer going blank before Penny could find out about the location of her father. The next thing I notice was the sound of none other than Calico, aka the Green-Eye Man. He was laughing about something though I was unable to hear what was being said.

I manage to catch the understanding when the seat that Penny was in suddenly moved back and encase her in a box.

I took a quick look at Bolt and notice the defeat that was showing in his eyes slowly being replaced by sheer determination.

He looked at me and nodded his head. I knew what it meant, and I didn't hesitate to nod back.

Before we could do anything, someone grabbed me from the back and threw me into a cage. I knew at that moment what had happen.

The show we were filming was over and they changed the ending to the one I was used to the whole time.

I could hear Penny voice in the distance but she was stopped before she could reach us. That sent me over the edge a bit. Those Hollywood bloodsuckers were not going to allow Penny to even comfort Bolt, just to keep his method acting up.

I then heard the crate lay down on the ground. I could see the inside of the trailer but at this point, I didn't care.

The moment the gate was opened, I charged out and gave my captors a vicious snarl. I also notice that Bolt had done the same thing.

I whispered to Bolt "We got to get pass him if we are going to find Penny."

He nodded his head and I notice the hatch at the top opening. I gave a smile and thought "perfect timing cats."

The moment the grate was opened, me and Bolt jumped up and cleared the grate, gaining a small satisfaction from the two cats. We jumped down to the ground and started running through the studio, determined to find Penny.

It was something that I have always thought about doing to show Bolt that his world was fake. There was certainly evidence all around but Bolt was more concerned with finding Penny.

Bolt and I heard her voice and started to move that way. However, we lost that cry and we decided to go a different direction.

We then came upon a room that had a lot of boxes. We notice that there was the symbol of Calico on a box and we assumed that was where Penny was. Bolt tried to charge the glass open like he did thousands of times before but this was the one time it had failed him. He staggered into a box and I was quick to get on the box but not in it.

A part of me wanted to stay but I had a feeling that Bolt may need me. I heard the sound of a human coming and jump into the box with Bolt.

The box was closed and darkness came upon us. I gave a sigh and tried to figure out where it was going.

**Not much to say for the closing except for the usual.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**All the reviews I have been getting have really inspired me. I now give you the next chapter.**

Pigeons and New York City

The ride was bumpy and not exactly the most pleasant ride I was in. I could hear Bolt trying to bang his way out of the box but I knew that it would be hard to do so with it all tape up like it was.

I tried to calm him down but it was like talking to a brick wall. All of his focus was getting out of here and finding Penny. I could not blame him, I'm sure I would feel the same way if my person was in danger.

…or my girlfriend" I thought

Realizing what I had thought, I quickly brought my mind to the here and now. I knew that she was safe and all but it has been annoying when I would just think about her whenever I go to sleep sometimes.

It was then that everything stopped. I was curious as to why we were not moving anymore. Bolt, however, thought it was a good time to renew his attempt to get the crate open.

I could hear the sounds of footsteps coming from outside the box. My hope started to rise at the fact that we might be getting out.

I heard the tape being cut and Bolt wasted no time busting out. I fell out of the box, my body covered with pink popcorn styrofoam. I looked over at Bolt and saw that he was freaking out right now, those pink things also all over his body.

Before I could try and calm him down, he blasted out of the room. I gave a quick groan and followed behind.

We jumped through a window and landed on some garbage. We got out, maybe feeling a little rake but that was the least of my worries. The main problem was making sure Bolt was not going to have a heart attack.

I saw that Bolt face was now one of anger. He was facing somewhere else and I turned to follow his gaze and I realized the source of his anger.

It was a man that Bolt was assuming to be Calico, but I knew it was just some random guy.

Before I could say anything, Bolt took off. I cried out "Bolt wait…" but my words fell on deft ears. I groaned and chased after him. We were coming up to a metal fence and I saw that he was intending to ram it.

He just bounced right off. He shook his head and went through a hole in the fence which I was quick to follow. He then tried to do the same move I did back at the supercomputer room, involving judo chopping the guy and snapping his neck.

However, given the fact that it could only work in a T.V show, I was not surprise when the man was perfectly fine and also had no green eye.

Bolt was confused to say the least but he kept on running. He was repeating "Penny" in a barking voice and he passed through people and blocks.

At one point, he came up to a sidewalk that was being repaired. Instead of moving around it like I was doing, he decided to jump over it which ended up with him falling into the hole.

"Bolt are you okay?" I asked.

I watched as he got out of the hole with a traffic cone stuck to his head. He shook it off and I heard the faint whisper of "Target acquire." I was confused as to what that meant and was about to ask when Bolt took off again. I looked over at where he was going and saw that it was the box with the Calico symbol on it.

I ran after Bolt, watching him as he went down and alley in order to intercept the truck. I was too far behind to be do something about Bolt going out into the street and holding his head down in an attempt to stop the truck.

I was just lucky that the truck manage to stop before turning Bolt into a pancake on the street.

As I got closer, I noticed Bolt looking inside of the box. I could see his shock face but that passed by quickly and I heard him mumble "They moved her."

He then took off again and I was forced to say "Bolt, wait" before I had to give chase.

Bolt eventually ran into some dogs who were starting to freak him out more because of all the advancement they were doing. Since I was more comfortable with them, I went over and said "Sorry about that, he's just been having a hard day and all."

One of the dogs replied "Yeah we all have those days sometimes."

The dog handler put a leash on Bolt's collar during that conversation and he was not off again. I gave a sigh and excused myself before heading after him.

As he ran off, I was thinking about where we were at. I knew it was not L.A anymore but I didn't know how far. The city was quite large and I felt overwhelmed.

It was then I heard Bolt grunting about something and when I turned to see what was wrong, I almost broke out laughing.

Bolt was stuck to between two iron fences.

He was trying to bend the bars but like all the times he tried to use his powers before, he was unable to do it.

I was snickering when I came over and said "Now that you finally stopped, maybe you can calm down."

He was still trying to bend that bars while he was saying "Not…until…I find…Penny.

I nodded my head and was about to say something when I heard another voice saying "Boy, you got your head stuck in there good."

I turned my head and saw that it was a pigeon. He was followed by two more that look like they have been around the block a few times. I gave a kind smile and asked "can you help my overactive friend on getting out of his tight predicament."

As the pigeon coached Bolt through the way of getting unstuck from bars, I took a look around and notice that there were a lot of taxi cabs around. I paid them no mind until I notice that they all seem to have New York bumper stickers.

Realization hit me and I now knew where we were at. I couldn't believe that we had just gone cross-country trip. It didn't felt like it took that long but I guess that we must have taken an airplane at one point.

My thoughts returned to the here and now when I heard Bolt talking about finding someone on the inside.

"Someone like a cat." I said out loud.

Bolt nodded his head and asked the pigeons where one was. I saw one gave a smirk and he replied "I know just the cat."

**Finally got done with that one, now I can take a break**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy.**

The Cat with the Plan

We waited at the side of a building, looking at an alley way. We were watching as these pigeons made their way over to the cat that was lying on the box and placing meager scraps of food before walking away.

I heard a faint growl from Bolt and heard him say "What a degenerate creature of darkness."

I gave a small chuckle and said "Well…that cat certainly has the looks of one."

The cat was black with a while underbelly. It certainly had the alley cat look and also had that New York accent which made me confirm that the cat was born and raised here.

I knew from the begging that this cat would have no idea what we were talking about, I just hope that it will catch on to the play before we do something that we might regret.

I watched with growing anger as the third bird to come in planted a meager stash of food at the spot where the others were at. I knew that the cat was going to chew him out or even eat him. I was glad when that didn't happen but I knew that this was the best time to go for her now that the cat was off of her perch and on ground level.

I whispered to Bolt "I'll hold it down and you question." He nodded his head and we got out of the corner and I charged at it.

At this distance, I head the cat say "Yeah, I'm sure I will." Whatever she was going to say was lost as I tackle the cat and hold it to a dumpster. At this close distance, I was able to realize that the cat was female.

I put on my best acting anger face and said "You should be."

She gave a scream and starting talking in a fast pace voice, trying to explain herself out of the situation.

Bolt came over shortly after and said "Where is she?"

"…who?" she replied back confused

"You know why we are here." Bolt replied back.

She was about to get scared and start to ramble again until I heard the sounds of those three pigeons who told us about the cat snickering. I listen to the cat trying to talk them into telling us that we have the wrong cat but they told us we had the right one.

I looked at Bolt and he nodded his head. I nodded my own and said "Looks like we are doing this the hard way."

_Several Minutes Later_

The sky was clear and the weather was warm but not too warm. It was a perfect day for a time at the park, or spending time with your kids or pups.

Or dangling a screaming cat over the edge of a bridge into a busy intersection

I was still the one that was holding her as I waited for her to spill her guts…or at least to pretend to spill them.

Bolt was starting to yell at her, determine to get the information she didn't have but he still needed. I was the one dangling her from the edge. A part of me didn't want to put her through this but I'll make it up to her as soon as I can.

It was then that she told us that she knew a way to get us back home. I looked over at Bolt and almost said with my eyes "That is all we are going to get from her, lets end it."

He nodded his head and I tied the cat up to the other side of the leash. Once I was satisfied that it won't come off, we started to follow her.

I went over and asked in a nice tone "So what's your name by the way."

She replied in a cold, scared voice "Mittens"

I nodded my head and went back so I was side by side with Bolt. He leaned his head and asked "What did you ask the prisoner?"

"Her name." I replied in a blank tone and we went silent until we came to a dumpster that was next to a waffle place.

As she shuffled through the garbage, I could hear her mumbling some random stuff about betraying the trust of the green-eye man and other jazz.

She then came out with a rolled up piece of paper and said that it was a map of the entire world. However, when she opened it up, it only showed the United States. I watched as she pointed to the Statue of Liberty where we were at and then pointed to a humanoid waffle with sunglass and the word Hollywood in white.

I also took a quick look at Las Vegas. I now realized that we were going cross country and I had hoped to avoid Vegas if possible.

It was then that Mittens asked if she could be released. I gave a small smile and said "Oh you are free to go…when we know that Penny is safe."

"What, that wasn't part of the deal. We had a deal."

Bolt then said "Your deal…just expired."

We then started to look for transport, dealing with a struggling cat. We found a truck that had Hollywood marking and went over to the back. The door was lock by a padlock and Bolt gave a small smirk before staring at the lock with extreme focus.

Mittens continued to struggle against the leash while I looked on, getting close to laughing at the situation. Mittens then went on to threaten to release her claws but it was still not fazing Bolt. She was about to step into his eye sight before he quickly told her to stand back so he could focus on trying to do heat-vision.

Mittens said "Now I'm concerned on a number of levels."

I gave a small sigh and said "Welcome to my world."

We then heard the sound of humans and Bolt and I ran off to hide. Mittens were dragged behind and not only had her fur dragged but also took a mailbox to the face, leaving her unconsciousness.

We waited for one of them to go back inside before Bolt tossed a coin at the other guy. As he bent down to pick it up, we moved under the couch that was brought out and were now holding on the underside, keeping Mittens stable.

The other guy came back and they loaded the couch in the truck.

Before we knew it, the truck started up and we were off to start our cross country trip.

**The journey begins and who knows what is going to happen…I do.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter and that is really all I have to say.**

This Chapter is Fully Awesome!

The trip so far was totally boring. Bolt was content to sit on that couch, watching the door of the truck with an unwavering gaze. I was currently lying down on the same couch, making sure that both Bolt and I had enough room.

Mittens was the only one who was active at the moment, looking through the various boxes while at the same time trying to get Bolt to talk.

She might as well be trying to talk to a brick wall. She was asking about Bolt 'super powers' and Bolt was reluctant to divulge into that information.

In fact, it took a hard time for him to admit that he had a super bark. Mittens sounded very interested in that and started asking more question.

I barely paid attention to what Mittens was really doing. I had a feeling that it involves trying to escape from us. I think that she had planned to us an object to knock us out and try to untie her.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Mittens managed to get a bat and was about to cluck Bolt on the head. However, she overexerted herself and fell behind, disturbing some boxes and causing on to fall on top of Bolt.

I realized that the box contained Styrofoam. It was the thing that Bolt thought was his one weakness so the idea of having a box dropped on him was not going to be pretty.

Bolt started to freak out and open the hatch of the truck, yelling "Tuck and Cover."

I heard Mittens say "Tuck and what?" however, she was pulled out by the leash and I was quick to follow.

We must have been going at least 80 miles when we went off. I saw the ground coming up and started to curl up into a ball.

I hit the ground hard and started to feel my forward momentum started to slow down. It took a few minutes before I finally stopped.

I took a few minutes before the dizziness stopped and that was then that I got up. I looked at my paw and saw that it was started to bleed, due to a cut I must have gotten while I was rolling.

Even as I watched, a yellow glow appeared around the wound and started to coat it in a soft light. The wound closed up and I was no longer bleeding. I gave a sigh as I felt a moment of discomfort because of that.

I gave a small smile about that particular skill I had. It was the only good thing about having these…

"What's this red liquid coming out of my paw?"

My thoughts were distracted when Bolt was finally up and now looking at his paw with a curious look.

I replied "It's called blood."

He took a deeper look at his paw and said "Do I need it?"

I was so tempted to do a face palm…paw at that statement but Mittens replied "Yes and if you want to keep it in your body where it belongs; you should stop jumping out of trucks doing 80 on the interstate!"

They continued the conversation which I seldom paid attention until it got to the point where Mittens had Bolt at a distance with a piece of Styrofoam.

I watched for a few minutes before saying "That's a weird place for a piano?"

The moment the Mittens moved her head to look at where I was staring at. The moment that she did, Bolt chopped the weapon out of her paw and pinned her down.

I then went over and said "Now are we going to have any more problems."

She shook her head no and that was when I noticed a smell coming into my nose. I had not smell that particular smell in a long time, ever since I was back in my home-city.

The smell of human food

I knew that Bolt was able to smell it as well and I then heard a grumbled coming from Bolt stomach. I gave a small smile as Bolt started to freak-out, claiming that Mittens must have put something into his system.

I watched Mittens face as she was starting to lose her nerves with Bolt. I quickly whispered "Give him some time, he'll learn."

She nodded her head and we went to where the smell of food was coming from.

As we went over a hill, I could see that it was coming from a trailer park. It must have been close to lunchtime because the food was just coming out of the fire.

I gave a small smile and got my puppy face ready. However, I wanted to wait for Bolt to learn how to do it as well, so we can get more food out of the humans.

I watched as Mittens started to coach him on how his face should look for the best puppy face. He didn't want to do it at first, claiming that he still thought of her as a "creature of darkness." However, his stomach was telling him otherwise and it didn't take long for him to learn.

Once he got it, I said "Lunch is served."

We went to the first trailer and I decided to go first. I sat down and dropped both ears. I tiled my head to the right, easily showing my scar. I looked up slightly and started to whimper.

It didn't take long before the humans who had the trailer opened it up. I could see that they were going go-go over me so I knew it was working. I managed to get part of a hotdog before they closed the door. I wagged my tail in thanks.

Bolt and Mittens came out from under the trailer and Mittens said "Nice job, you've done this before, haven't you?"

I gave a shrug and replied "I've been around the block a few times."

So began our track of suckering the food out of those humans. There were times when Bolt was the one who got it, sometimes me, and sometimes both of us. Mittens tried once but only got a pot which didn't taste very good.

A few minutes later, we came up to the last trailer; this one was littered with these pink things that looked like birds standing on very small legs. We came up to the trailer and I let Bolt have this one.

After this old lady came and told us to wait for her delivery. Once she returned inside, Mittens and I came out of a nearby bench and Mittens said "You are quite the little actor."

I paid little attention since I knew that Bolt would not be content to stay in one place for very long, both on and off the set.

It was then that I heard a noise on the bench next to us. I turned my head and I was a bit surprised at who I saw.

It was a hamster with brown fur. He was in a workout ball but it looks like he never uses it much except for travel. He had large blue eyes that were glued on Bolt at the time. He started speaking in very weird sentences and I was having a hard time following it. From what I gather, his name was Rhino and he was Bolt's biggest fan. I was a bit jealous because he barely even acknowledges my presence but I let it slide when I remembered how annoying fans can be.

I then heard Mittens asked "Rhino…the hamster."

He went on to explain about his ancestry but I have just ignored him for now. It was hard to listen to him talk when the only subject he talks about every five seconds was Bolt.

Before I knew how it happened, Rhino offered to join our little adventure. I looked at Bolt and he looked at me and we communicated to the degree that actors usually get when they know each other for a while. We turned to Rhino and I said "Were listening."

He explained that he had sharp reflexes and was a master of stealth. Bolt then said "The road will be rough."

He responded "I have a ball."

I said "There's no turning back."

"Guess I'll have to roll with the punches."

Bolt continued "Easy won't be part of the equation."

"Promise"

I finished "Got to tell you, going into the belly of beast, danger around every turn."

"I eat danger for breakfast."

Bolt said "You hungry" in a pumped up voice.

Rhino cracked his neck and said "Starving."

I then shouted "Welcome aboard."

He was one happy hamster and after convincing Mittens, we were following Rhino to where a fast set of wheels were at.

**The gang all here so now the adventure begins.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really surprised about how much people like this story. I hope to continue to keep you entertained.**

Train of Destiny

We were standing next to the edge of a bridge, overlooking a pair of train tracks.

I could hear the sound of the train approaching and from the amount of noise it was making, it was a big one.

When the trained was passing under us, Bolt started to go over the plan for getting on the train. I knew that it was based on him doing the same thing in a show but didn't dwell on it.

I then heard Bolt finish "Am I missing anything Rhino?"

Rhino turned to look at him and said "Just that fact that every moment spent in yours and Thunder presence becomes the new greatest moment in my life."

I smirk at the comment and that was then that I notice that the leash was tugging. I turned my head around and saw that Mittens was once again trying to struggle against Bolt. She was wearing a pail like a hard-hat and was talking in a frantic voice. I was only able to catch a few words but I could tell from her body language that she really didn't want to do this.

I then heard Rhino trying to explain to her that he had seen Bolt and I do this all the time on the 'magic box'. She was surprised to say the least and was quick to ask for confirmation. Rhino confirmed it and I saw that Mittens now understand completely.

Before she could commit on this turn of events, Bolt had already jumped. I jumped directly on the train and landed with the grace of a cat. I felt some of my bones crack but they healed up almost on the spot.

I ran up to the end of the train, making sure that I was jumping across the gaps. When I got to the end, I watched as the rest of them dropped off onto the train. I ran over and grabbed Rhino before he rolled off the edge.

I then saw that Bolt was trying to catch Mittens. However, she was holding onto that ladder for dear life and was not going to let go.

I tried to get over there but I saw the ladder finally give out and plummet Bolt and Mittens to the tracks.

Or so I thought.

When I looked over the edge, I saw that Mittens had her paws over one of the bolts that were still attached to the ladder and that Bolt was now the one who was stuck to the ladder by the leash.

I knew that some people might have thought that Mittens was trying to loosen those screws, however, I knew better.

I just wish that Rhino did as well.

I heard him say 'Saboteur.' Before I could correct him, he already jumped down and started to harass Mittens. I then notice the other screw start to unwind and then Mittens went for that one.

I jumped down to help but before I could do anything, the screw that Mittens was hold previously suddenly came off. I watched in horror as the ladder swung over hard. I went over to try and help holding the screw down but I was spent trying to keep Rhino from attacking Mittens.

I had no idea what happen, but Bolt manage to get unstuck. What was unlucky was that he had so much momentum that he crashed into all of us and we tumbled out of the train.

We tumbled through the grass until we finally stopped. I groaned as my body was filled with pain. It almost cost me to blackout but my healing abilities started to kick in again, slowly rebuilding my bones and stopping the wounds that were bleeding.

When I had recovered, I felt tired. I was able to get up just in time to hear someone say "The real world hurts doesn't it…" I turned my head, feeling the cracks of my necks to see that Mittens was up in a tree.

I saw that Bolt was also up and Rhino was next to him. Even as I went over to him, Rhino left off in the direction of a hardware store.

I sat next to Bolt and heard him say "Mittens, so help me I will super bark you out of that tree."

I saw that Mittens rolled her eyes and said "Yeah…good luck with that."

I saw that Bolt got all tensed up and got into his position that he always used when doing a super bark. I knew what was going to happen so I didn't back up or make any other movement.

Bolt fired off a super bark but the only thing that came out was a normal bark.

I was a bit angry at Mittens as she started to taunt Bolt while he continued to bark at the tree.

We must have angered someone because the next thing I knew, I was thrown into a crate with Bolt before hearing the sound of an engine.

**Oh no…they been captured. What will happen next and where did Thunder get his healing powers.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay but I have just been swamped with college stuff as of late.**

A Change of Mind

The road was smooth with very few potholes. I could hear the engine running, luring me into a state of sleep.

I would have already gone to sleep, had it not been for Bolt who was busy trying to get the door open. He was clawing at it, complaining that it had to have been made out of Styrofoam. I gave a sigh and was about to tell Bolt to stop when I heard Mittens start to stammer again, saying how she didn't want this to end like this.

I heard Bolt say "Calm down cat. I'll get us out of this."

I then heard Mittens complaining that Bolt didn't have super powers. I was a bit surprised that she was able to tell when he was trying to do his 'heat vision'.

She then went on to explain how we were being sent to a place where humans go to do animal shopping. I knew that she was talking about an animal shelter. I also had an idea and Mittens confirmed it, that if we reached the place, Mittens and I would not come out again.

Bolt then said that he was going to get us out and started to charge at the crate. All he got was his brain rattled.

I heard Mittens mumble "My hero."

I looked at the door that was separating us from freedom. Without really thinking about it, my eyes started to show the weakness of the door. I was able to see what the weak spots were and be able to act with the maximum amount of power.

I called this ability my 'feral sights'.

As I gassed around the small room, ignoring the constant pounding coming from Bolt and the door, and started to see more of the outside and more weak spots on the walls, floor and ceiling. I was also able to see Mittens and the driver since my sight also had thermal vision.

I then notice that the van was running low on gas. I was able to see a town off to the distance and concluded that he would stop there to fill up.

I blink my eyes and stopped my feral sights. I took a deep breath and started to feel one of the spots my eyes saw a weak point. I was able to feel the metal give under enough pressure and thought "Well, if push comes to shove, I guess I can use this power."

It was then that I heard the sound of feet running on the van. I quickly put my feral sights back on and tried to find the source. It was then that I heard Mittens telling Bolt that he was liquefying whatever brain cells he had left.

It was then that I saw a small thing running across the roof. It only took me a second to realize that it was Rhino.

I turned off my sights, understanding what Rhino was planning. I then said "Bolt, why don't we try to charge it together?"

He said "That is a good idea Thunder."

We both back up as far as we could. I could now hear Rhino on the latch trying to get it open. We both counted to three and then charged. Before we connected, I saw the latch on the inside go to the 'unlock position'.

We flew out of the truck and landed in a forest clearing.

Unlike the last time, I didn't suffer an injury which I thought was a blessing. I landed right next to Bolt who was already up and happy to, at least in his mind, have his powers back. I was about to tell him differently when Rhino was the one who broke the news.

He started dancing about how no prison could keep him, Bolt, and me in. I saw the Bolt had a confused face and asked "Rhino, what are you doing here."

He then explained how he popped the hatch off of the door to allow us to escape. I saw Bolt's eyes get depressed and as Rhino started to go after Mittens, Bolt stayed behind a bit.

I watched as he reached for his lighting symbol on his side. I remember that it was the first day I was on the set when I saw those Hollywood make-up artists going into Bolt's trailer and putting the symbol on.

He touched it and brought his paw up to his face, I could see that it had some of the make-up on it. I could see Bolt's willpower start to drain as he said "I…I can't do it."

I notice that Rhino came back and started to try and convinced Bolt that he was a hero even if he didn't have any super powers. I gave a smile as I watched Rhino doing the one thing I wanted to do for some time. I wonder if I should have told him sooner but I remember that he wouldn't have believe me so it didn't matter.

I could see that Rhino's speech was getting through Bolt. I heard him say "I know one thing though, Mittens needs a hero." He gave a tired sigh and finished "Guess we will have to do, right Thunder."

I nodded my head and said "I'm with you Bolt."

Rhino got all excited and started and we made our way to the road, hoping to pick up on Mittens trail.

**Look, Thunder has a new power. What else does he have? Find out sooner or later, who knows…I do.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do believe that because it is a three day weekend where I am at; I should owe it to myself to at least update one of my stories. So here is chapter nine for your enjoyment.**

Jailbreak

We managed to pick up Mittens sent not too far away from our current position. Bolt was now acting like a cross between his hero mode and a normal dog. He was sniffing the ground so he could keep a lock on Mittens sent. However, every now and then he would look up expecting danger of some kind.

Rhino was busy humming some random theme song which I was confused on how that was supposed to be helpful.

I was following close behind, keeping my nose to the ground and my ears up to listen in for danger.

I heard Bolt say "This way" before he shot off to the right. Rhino and I were quick to follow.

We reached the top of a hill and I saw the animal shelter down below. I could see the truck that we were put in before in addition to a red one. I looked it over, noticing the marks that my eyes were showing me, the weaknesses of the walls.

I tore my eyes away from it and started to take slow deep breaths in an effort to calm myself down. I felt the power inside of me decrease and when I looked at the building again, I was unable to see its weak spots.

It was then that I heard Bolt say "Well…it not going to be exactly like that Rhino. We're going to have to do things a little different.

I then notice that Rhino's ball was now covered in fog from his breath. Even as I watched, I saw two circles appear and Rhino saying "Ohh…stealth mode" before finishing with a smile.

I gave a small laugh and we made our way to the building.

When we got close, I went to the plate that would activate the door. However before I could activate it, I notice a rather large human coming. We quickly ducked to the side and waited for him to pass by before moving onto the switch again.

I stepped on and the door open. Bolt, Rhino and I ran inside and ducked in front of the desk. I could hear another human and from the sound of it, she was confused about the door being opened and closed.

As she moved off her desk, we moved under the desk and popped out behind her. I noticed that she was rather small in stature but didn't pay any attention to it.

When she went outside, I heard Rhino whisper something but was unable to catch it. I felt myself getting into the zone. All of actions were now flowing through me, making sure I did everything I was supposed to do.

We took off like a bullet and rounded another corner. This time I heard Rhino say "I feel so alive." I was lucky I was close by to keep him quiet. When we confirmed that no one saw us, we moved to the next room. There was a guard asleep with a magazine on his face. Behind him was a door that had a picture of a cat on it. I knew that was where Mittens was held.

Bolt said "There's a guard."

Rhino replied in a voice that made you think he did this everyday "I'll snap his neck."

Before he could get far, I hold him back and said "We need to get him away from that door."

"Ohhh…"

It was then that I notice the door room in that was across from us. I turned to Bolt and we both gave a smirk. I then pushed Rhino's ball into the room. It didn't take long for the dogs to get excited. We were also glad that the guard had a small tolerance level.

Once the guard left, Bolt and I went into the room. We searched through various cages until we came to the one that had Mittens in it. She was looking at the wall, her body language showing depression.

I listen as Bolt and Mittens had their conversation. I notice that Mittens was surprised to see us. She then still tried to tell Bolt that he didn't have super powers which Bolt responded "Yeah, I know."

"You do?" she replied

"Yeah" he said in an accepted tone.

I could tell that she was a bit surprised that he now realized the truth. I could see in her eyes trying to work out something to say to make him feel better.

The only thing that came out was "Wow, tough night."

"It's been a long one yes" Bolt then looked at the lock and we were glad that it was easy to brake. He then said "are you ready for this?"

I could see that Mittens was hesitant and she answered "No…"

I saw Bolt give a small smirk and said "Neither am I."

I popped the hatch and we took off for the exit. I stopped at the dog area and saw that Rhino's ball was in the mouth of a dog. The guard was trying to calm them down. I gave a bark that was the signal. When the guard was distracted by us, Rhino used the slobber of the dog to propel himself to the exit.

We dashed for the exit. I felt that we were going to make it until that fat human appeared at the front door. I heard Rhino telling Bolt to do a super bark but I could tell that he was trying to think of something else.

Wither it was complete luck or just bad timing, a series of events happen so fast that it resulted in the guard slipping up on droll, the fat guard knocked out by a helium canister and a destroyed red truck.

I grabbed Rhino's ball and we made a dash for the woods. I was glad that the group was now back together.

**College is keeping me from updating as much as I would like to do but I am glad for those who are patient with me.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten coming at you now**

Dog Training 101

We ran through the forest, doing our best to get as far away from the shelter as possible. We eventually cleared the forest line to come across a highway. I thought that we must have been lucky for some reason to find one.

All of us scan the road in order to find some transportation. I heard Bolt saying what was already on our mind.

I then heard Rhino say "Oh I got a big one." We all turned to look at the direction and saw that it was in face a big one. It was a flatbed truck that was carrying a fully constructed house.

I said "Good eyes Rhino." which he replied "You're welcome."

When the truck passed us, I realized that it was moving a lot slower due to the extra weight. It was easy for us to run up next to it. I realized that Rhino would not be able to make the jump so I grab his ball in my mouth and help him up. Bolt and Mittens were quick to follow.

We landed in a kitchen that must have been recently wax because we were sliding right up to the cabinets. We were laughing a bit about the recent adventure we had at the shelter and Rhino was once again back to praising Bolt saying how he couldn't believe that he actually saw a real live super bark.

As he rolled off, I turned my attention back to Bolt. I saw that he was now depressed about something and I was a bit curious to find out what it was.

I said "Hay Bolt, are you alright?"

He shook his head no but before I could ask what was wrong he started to talk to Mittens. I felt a bit of jealousy but dismissed that when I realize that Bolt may not be feeling to comfortable talking with someone who was related to his past self.

So the conversation went to what I wanted to talk about for a long time. I was glad that Mittens didn't tease or ridicule Bolt about his questions. I was also a bit surprised that she knew so much about how to act like a dog.

She decided to go and teach Bolt how to be a normal dog. I offered my assistance which she gladly accepted.

We started at the bathroom where Bolt learns the secret of the second water dish. Needless to say he was freaked out by the idea.

We then moved onto the kitchen where I told Bolt the joy of food that had hit the floor.

"Remember" I said "If it hits the ground, it goes to the hound." He nodded his head and we moved on to the living room area.

I listen to Mittens as she explains the fireplace. I notice that she was talking as if she had experience as she was talking in a memory. Bolt question her experience and I notice that she may have been quick to reply but had stammered a bit which got me thinking that she was hiding something. Before I could ask her about it, we heard a noise.

With my sharp reflexes, I got into an attack position. When I realize that it was an echo I lowered my guard down a bit. I gave a small laugh when I realized that it was Rhino's voice.

We searched the house to find him near one of the vents. He was still going on with his skit but stopped when he saw us. I watched as Bolt put his head next to the vent and smell it. I gave a small smile and turn my head to Mittens. I nodded my head and she nodded back.

I then said "It think that it is time to show you the piece da resistance" Using a very poor French accent.

Mittens and I lead Bolt to a nearby window. I opened it up and said "Go head and stick your head out."

"Why?" Bolt asked confused.

Mittens replied "Just do it."

I saw with reluctance as he step onto the ledge and stuck his head out. Once he did, I notice that all his fear was gone and replace with joy.

I then said "Now stick your tongue out."

He did so without hesitation and was practically beaming with joy at the new experience.

So we now continued our cross country trip. We stopped at a Waffle hut that the truck with the house stopped at. I had Rhino collect a map while I got a bag to hold our personal belonging. While we were busy doing that, Mittens was busy trying to teach Bolt how to fetch. Of course, he was still lost about being a dog but I knew that he would learn in time.

And so the pattern continued. We would take a vehicle that was heading west until it stopped or change directions. We would then take a break and teach Bolt another thing about being a dog. We would also get some food and water at the stop.

Those times were some of the best I had ever had. I notice that the lighting symbol on Bolt chest was fading away due to being out in the elements so much. I was glad as it was a symbol of Bolt change from his old life to his new one.

However, a sense of dread was coming over me. No matter how much I tried to resist it, we were heading straight for Las Vegas.

I was heading home.

**Happy Halloween and here is my treat for all you fan who have enjoyed reading so far.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are…Las Vegas. Home of gambling, clubs, and…revealing secrets. Oops, I spoiled a bit. Enjoy.**

Every Rose has its Thorns

We were riding in a truck that was carrying pipes. It was raining outside and we were all huddle around a blanket that we had gotten at one of our stops. Rhino was asleep while Mittens was looking at Bolt's lighting mark that was slowly getting wash in the rain. Bolt was smiling as the water was relaxing on his face and body, like it was cleansing his soul.

I, however, was nervous.

The reason was that I had not plan on returning to Las Vegas so soon. I had hope that I would have become famous first before returning.

However, there was nothing I could do so at least I could check on her.

"God she is not going to be happy with me." I thought as we entered the city. It was at this time that the others were now awake and were watching all the lights with wonder.

"This place is beautiful." Mittens remarked. I nodded my head, memories long buried in my skull now starting to resurface.

When the truck stopped, we got off and I said "I know of a good place where we can get some food." The other nodded their heads and I made my way to one of my favorite alleyways.

I looked around as if I was a stranger but inside I was sorting through all of the memories I have of this place. It may have not been too friendly with me but it was home.

And it was also where my girlfriend lives.

I gave a mental sigh and turned into a nearby alleyway that was right in between two hotels. There all lined up, was a vast assortment of food that the clubs throw out. The best part was that it was not that run-of-the-mill food that people tend to throw out but good food.

Needless to say, Bolt, Mittens and Rhino started to chow down.

I watched as each managed to get plates and were already starting to down. I wanted to join them but there was something I had to do.

I turned around but before I could take a step, I heard Bolt say "Thunder where are you going?"

I turned to look at him and say "There is something that I need to take care of before I can return to Hollywood." I then left without another word being said.

I wonder through the streets, doing my best to not make eye contact with the humans. I was glad that it was now late enough that most of the people who are out at this time are either gambling or clubbing. I had been in one club and from what I could see I could not understand what was going on. I mean the humans call it dancing but all I saw was a bunch of drunken people jumping up and down like idiots.

I shook my head to get the stray thought out. I looked up at a building called the "Aria at CityCenter." I looked up at the towering building and gave another sigh before going to the entrance.

I entered the building under the luggage cart of a pair of honeymooners. I gave a small smile and thought "Wonder how much money they are going to lose before this trip is over." I then made my way over to the elevator.

As I made my way over there, I passed by the casino. Even though I have lived in Vegas throughout most of my life, I was still annoyed by the amount of noise that people and machines are able to make. I could almost picture the owner of the hotel, laughing at all the people who are wasting their money on the slim hope that they might win big or get a new car.

I made my way to the elevator and waited for one to come down. Once one did, I got on and I was glad that there was no one coming off at the moment. I knew these elevators were programmed to return to ground level if no one calls for them. I looked up at the number of buttons and took a single jump. Once I was high enough, I pushed a button marked "PH".

The doors closed and I felt the feeling on pushing as the elevator started it climb.

As it climbed, I was pacing back and forth. My mind was running through all these possible scenarios. They were not doing anything to help my nerves.

I shook my head like I was trying to clear flies and thought "Come on Thunder, you took down an entire human facility before you learned about the birds and the bees. What do you have to be scared of?"

That didn't help my nerves at all.

I watched as the lights showing what floor I was on started to reach closer and closer to "PH". I felt my heart beat with each climb.

When the lights finally reached "PH", I felt the same feeling I got when the elevator stops. I took a minute to get myself together before making my way off.

I was now facing a hallway with a single double door at the end. I took a deep breath and started to make my way towards it. With each step, I felt my heart beat increase in tempo. All of the stuff that I had done never got me as nervous as I was feeling right now.

I knew that she was ticked off at me and I was about to face her wrath.

I got to the door and notice that the dog door was still there. I took a quick whiff and was unable to smell the usual smell of overused, expensive perfume. I gave a small smile and thought "Good, her owner is out right now."

I then knocked on the door. I waited until I heard a bark that said "Come in."

I went through the dog door and stared at the room I was in.

The room was nice and all for a hotel room. However, since I had not spent a long time staying in one place, I never spent a lot of time looking at what a room looks like. Instead, I was staring at the dog that was lying on a pile of pillows.

The dog is a female American cocker spaniel. Her fur was a light brown color that has been cleaned and pampered with constantly. Her eyes were a blue color and she was wearing a blue color with a piece of metal that looked like a rose.

That is the reason her name is Rose.

I watched her face as she looked at me with a shocked and surprise face. It was then that she got off of her pillows and came over to me. Her mouth was opening and closing like she was some kind of fish out of water.

She stopped when she was a good enough distance from me. She then managed to say "I…is that really you?"

I nodded my head. She responded by bringing her right paw up to my check. She rub the scar that I had and did something I knew I had coming.

She slapped me.

I gave a grunt of pain as she slapped me right on the scar. Pampered or not, this dog could his hard.

She then said in an angry tone "Just what are you doing here?"

The truth, I did not know myself."

**Okay, I just want to get one thing straight in that the hotel name I used is in fact a real one. However, it does not allow pets so the one is my story is a modify one. I do not own the real hotel in anyway.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am surprised that you all think that I am doing so well. For that, I thank you and to show my appreciation, I give you this chapter.**

Understanding is the first step in Recovery

I was forced to stare in her eyes as she stared into mine. I could feel the anger, the lowliness, and the sadness in those eyes.

I was still questioning the ultimate reason on why I had come to see her in the first place. I decided to stall a bit while I worked out the reason.

I said "I wanted to make sure that you were doing well darling."

She almost yelled "Don't you dare call me darling. Do you know what I had to go through?"

I had an idea but I knew that no matter what I said, I was going to hear it. So I just shook my head no.

Rose then went off on a rant. Despite the emotions she must be feeling, I could not help but think about how cute she was. The lights in the pent house were really making her fur shine.

It also made me realize how much of a fool I was. I mean, what chance does a guy like me have at a girl like this. She deserves to be with someone who will stand by her for the rest of their lives.

She deserves someone who is famous.

I brought my head down and I made my way to the doggie door. The moment I reached it, I heard Rose saying "Now where do you think you're going."

"I'm leaving."

I was able to hear her voice chock up a bit and she asked "But…why."

I gave a sigh and said "I realize now that I am not worthy for someone like you. You deserve to be with a dog that will be there for you whereas the only thing I have ever shown you is neglect." I turned my head to look at a nearby mirror. My eyes focused on the scar I had. I sighed again and continue "Look at me…I am nothing more than a stray dog who was born and raised to fight. I thought I could change but that is impossibility."

When Rose spoke, I notice that her voice was now the softer, kinder voice that I had known.

"Thunder you are not that way."

I placed my paw on the spot on a spot on my right neck that was being covered by the collar and said "Some would think differently." I lowered my paw and then made my way for the door again. However, Rose was admitting on getting some answers from me.

"But why did you leave me?" she asked.

I now had an answer that I could be okay with. I turned my head towards her and notice that her eyes were getting puffy.

I said "I left you…to be with you."

"Wh…what do you mean."

I gave a sigh and turned myself so I was looking directly at her. I sat on my haunches and said "How do you think those bloodsucking paparazzi would act if they found out you were going out with a stray dog."

I saw the shock went through her body and she said "They would have a ball with that kind of story."

I nodded my head and said "But there is more…I went to Hollywood because I wanted to become famous. Then I would be able to continue to be with you without having to soil you or your owner reputation."

"I…I don't understand."

I had a feeling that this was coming. I had no choice but to tell her the truth about my feelings for her. The reason I got up everyday just to go through all the grunt work of making a TV show. The endless hours I spent trying to keep at least some of Bolt normal self alive in his body.

"I was too proud of myself for not being able to see it sooner. The truth is Rose is that I love you with all my heart." I saw that her eyes widen in surprise but before she could say anything I continued "I wanted to tell you for a long time but my pride would just keep getting in the way. I realize that I would be able to approach you with confidence if I was at the same level as you."

"So…you went to Hollywood…to become famous…for me."

"That was the plan. However, the TV show I was doing was making hard for me to have the freedom that I usually enjoyed." I looked at the clock that was nearby and saw that it was in fact getting late.

I then said "Well it is getting kind of late and I won't bother you anymore then necessary." I turned my body to the to the dog door.

"Wait" I heard her shout before her voice went to almost a whisper "don't go."

I gave a sigh and said "I have to. I made a promise to help my friend from the TV show get back to his person and I have to see it though. However, I promise you that as soon as I am done, I will come back and we can talk."

I saw that she nodded her head yes. I made my way for the door and was about to go through when I heard Rose say "Um…can you sleep here tonight…with me."

I thought about it. I had a feeling that the others would not want to continue their journey until morning so I said "Of course."

I followed Rose to her bed which was almost as big as a single size mattress. There were imported pillows and the rug was hand-made.

She got on first and waited for me to come up. I slowly got on, worried that I might do something to the expensive material. I heard a giggle from Rose and that cause me to blush a bit as well as feel a bit embarrassed.

I made my way over to the head of the bed and rested my head on one of the pillows. It felt warm and inviting and I was almost close to being asleep. I felt warmth on my right and reach out so I could wrap my paws around Rose's body. Her body heat was now causing me to just barely stay awake.

Before I went to sleep, I whispered "I love you my sweet feisty Rose."

My heart soared when I heard her say "I love you too my champion."

Our eyes close and we went off in our own dreams, happy to spend a night together after so long.

**I was writing through a minor writer's block so I am sorry if I made some mistakes.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well now that Thunder and Rose's relationship is back to normal (Sort of). We shall see what happens next.**

The Reason we go

The morning sun kissed my face with its warming touch. I gave a twitch of annoyance as I did not want to get up at the moment. However, I remember that Bolt would want to hit the road again and I knew I had to be there to help him.

Slowly I opened my eyes only to come into contact with Rose's face. I notice that she was still sound asleep and had a small smile on her face.

She looked ever so peaceful.

I gave a tired sigh knowing that I was going to do. However this time, I made sure to leave a message that she would understand and also give her a small kiss on the forehead.

I had some trouble getting out of the situation I was in due to the fact that we were wrapped around each other so much it was hard to tell one dog from another.

Once I got out. I went over to her head and planted a tiny kiss on her forehead. I listen to her sigh in her sleep and that just made me more reluctant to go. I then went to her left ear and put my mouth next to it. I channeled some energy and said "I will be back soon. I promise."

I then got off of the bed and made my way to the door. I took one last glance at her sleeping form before slipping through the door.

I made my way back to the elevator, making sure I was a quiet as possible. I had a feeling that most of the humans would be still have hangovers from all the drinking and clubbing that they do. It was something I just could not understand. I mean, why go through all the pain in the morning just to do stuff that you may not even remember doing.

"Humans are very weird creatures." I mused as the elevator go to the floor I was on and opened the doors.

I stepped inside and hit the button labeled 'G'. I again felt the feeling of pull as the elevator made its descent.

_Rose POV_

I shivered when I felt a twang of cold run through my fur. I slowly opened my eyes, hoping to see the dog that had capture my heart.

I was surprised to find that he was not there.

"He did it again." I thought sadden. I gave a sigh and now started to question all the things that he said. I mean were they the truth or just lies.

It was then that my vision started to get hazy. Everything was acquiring a yellowish tint. I looked around, hoping to figure out what was going on.

"Don't be afraid Rose. You are safe here." A voice sounded behind me. I turned around and my eyes widen in shock.

It was Thunder.

The one thing that was different about him was that he was now surrounded by a yellowish mist. I slowly approached him, my whole body showing fear but a part of me is feeling I should be calm.

It was then that Thunder smiled and said "It is alright, this is just one of the abilities that I can use. It is called 'Feral Speak." With it, I am able to speak a message and have it played back in a person or animal mind at a certain moment."

He then took a deep breath and said "Now I know that you must be feeling pretty upset and mad at me. I just want to tell you that I will come back as soon as I can and we can have a talk about our relationship."

I gave a sort of gruff sound and said "Those are just more empty words. I thought we were going to have to talk today but you run off back to Hollywood."

What surprised me was that instead of feeling shocked, he was smiling a bit. Thunder then said "Well it is a good thing I gave you this message in Feral Speak."

I was forced to ask why and he replied "Because everything I say in here is binding. If I don't complete everything that I have said." I saw his chest rise up and down taking a deep breath and said in a whisper "I will die."

My eyes widen as I realize the reason of why Thunder did such a thing. He was willing to bet his own life in order for him to come back to me.

As I stood there, thinking about Thunder and me, I notice that the yellow mist was now disappearing. When it was all gone, I made my way over to my favorite chair and sat down. There I looked at the first gift Thunder has ever given me, a red rose he managed to get from a nearby flower shop. One thought entered my mind as I gazed at its beauty.

"Return soon Thunder."

_Thunder POV_

I ran through the streets, hoping that I was not too late. I made it to the alleyway to find Mittens looking at some food in a garbage can. I notice that her face was distressed and she was not able to eat.

I walked over to her and said "Are you alright Mittens?"

She looked up at me and I could see the emotional distress she was in. she replied "Yeah…yeah I am fine."

I did not believe it.

It was then that I heard some groaning coming from a nearby dumpster. I quickly took up a defensive position, ready for any sort of attack. However, I realized that it was just Rhino.

He was looking a bit gorging. He mumbled something about pizza but I was not interested in that. It was what Rhino said next that got my attention.

I realized that Bolt was in fact not here at all. I looked around, hoping that he would come out of from between two of the dumpsters. When I was unable to find him, I asked "Where is he?"

It was then that Mittens said "He left."

I notice that Rhino was confused while I shocked that Bolt would go on ahead without us. I brought my head down in distress. I guess that Bolt did not need me anymore.

I then heard movement and brought my head up to see Rhino rolling out of the alleyway.

I was confused as to where he was going and I voiced my concerned. Rhino replied "To Bolt."

I was surprise that Rhino was still going even though Bolt had gone on ahead. He then started to ramble again and at this point I just kind of shake my head and half listen. I watch as Rhino turned to the right when he got out of the alleyway.

I gave a small smile and turn to Mittens who was also shaking her head a bit. I motion for her to tell him and she said "He went the other way."

He turned around and went down on the left.

I looked at Mittens and she looked at me. We were both thinking about what Rhino said, his words flowing through our minds.

I gave a tired sigh and said "Well…we might as well make sure he doesn't get into any trouble…again."

She nodded her head and said "Yeah let's go."

We both took off after Rhino and Bolt with the next destination Las Angeles and Hollywood.

**The rest of the gang is now heading to Hollywood.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. I want to thank bolt fan 21 for reviewing every chapter. The comments really inspire me.**

The Belly of the Beast

We managed to get on a truck that was heading for Hollywood. I was having a bittersweet moment at the time. The last time I was going there, I was hoping to become famous.

Now I was going there to help a friend.

The truck that we were on had some tourists in it so I assume that they would stop someplace soon so we could get out and make our way back to the studio.

I looked at Rhino and saw that he was shaking with anticipation. I then looked at Mittens and could see concern and worry in her eyes. As for me, I was almost bursting with excitement.

As we got closer, I could feel that my heart was starting to beat faster. I started to breath more heavily as the effects of the Feral Speak were starting to come into effect.

We were making great time as the truck continue to move across the desert without stopping. During the time I asked Mittens what happen and she explained that she was trying to convince Bolt to stay with her in Las Vegas. Though I was a bit appalled by Mittens selfish actions and what she said afterwards, a part of me could see the true reason behind her actions.

As luck would have it, we made it to Hollywood in the afternoon. We got off of the truck and I realized that we were up on a ridge overlooking the city.

The city itself was beautiful, but for those who have seen its inside could smell the seeding and the corruption. It was almost the sister of Las Vegas.

I think Rhino summed it up quite nicely by calling it the belly of the beast.

I then said "Come on, I know the way to the studio."

Mittens and Rhino followed me down the hill and into the town. We passed by many building and famous landmarks. Since Mittens and Rhino were new in the town, they naturally had to stop and look at some landmark or other. I was only able to get them back on track when I mention Bolt.

We moved from street to street, making through with little difficulty. As we got closer to the studio, memories of my time there started to return to me. I remembered every night Penny and I had to spend trying to get Bolt calm enough to eat, sleep and allow Penny to leave the trailer. I was also remembering all the shows that we did and how the producers tried so hard to keep Bolt in his method acting when it was eating him up inside.

It was then that I felt it…the same anger I felt when I broke out of my cage, the same anger that allowed me to free my friends.

It was the same anger…that caused me to destroy an entire building and everyone in it.

I was now hearing the voice again. It was saying "Do it…give in to your anger. Punish those who harmed your friends."

I tried to resist but it had been so long since I last delved into that power that it had grown. I was feeling the mark burning on my neck and my vision started to give off a yellowish tint. I looked all around me as the weak spots for every building, car, street light, animals, and humans were now revealed to me.

I was close on finally giving in when I heard a voice from the distance say "we're here…the belly of the beast."

I looked up and saw that we were in fact in front of the studio. I was glad that I was still going the right way even though my mind was on other things. I used this moment to calm myself down and was rewarded when that voice was no longer speaking and my vision returned to normal.

I gave a tired sigh and thought "That was too close." However, I knew I had to use some of that power soon or else it would consume and control me.

I then made my way inside with Mittens and Rhino following close behind. We made our way pass the security gate and started to move across the main area. I notice that there was a lot of activity going on which confused me since Bolt was only a few minutes ahead of us and it takes too long to prepare for a shot.

"Unless they were already preparing a shot" I thought with understanding.

With that thought in mind, I quickly went over to the set of the Bolt show. However, I realized that Mittens was the only one following me. When I asked why, she just pointed to a nearby actor that was wearing a grunt suit of one of Calico men. He was busy playing with Rhino who was shouting at the top of his lungs things that made me glad that humans could not understand us.

I said "He will be fine." We then made our way to the studio using one of the side entrances.

When we got inside, Mittens and I climb up some railing so we could get an overview of what was happing. I recognized what was going on as a pre shot run through. It was strange because they would never do this with Bolt as it would destroy his method acting right then and there.

So it surprised me when I heard Penny calling out for Bolt. Mittens and I looked around, trying to find out where Bolt was.

I was the first to see him. I watched an opening between two crates and you could just hear the sound of his carrot toy.

However, I was surprised to hear Mittens say "There he is."

I looked over at Mittens was pointing to see another Shepherd running over to Penny. I said in a low voice "That is not Bolt." Mittens was about to ask me why but before she could do that, I pointed to the gap between the two crates. Now we were able to see one of Bolt paws and a bit of his nose.

I watched with disappointment and shock as Penny started to give the same treatment she usually reserved for Bolt on the other dog. I could feel Bolt disappointment as I watch him leave the area.

Mittens was about to do the same but I held up my paw and said in a low voice "I want to see what happens behind the camera." Mittens nodded her head and we went back to watching the events below us.

We continued to watch the events unfold before us when the director yelled "cut", the dog handler made a noise and the Bolt replacement returned to him. I then notice Penny mom coming to her and wrapping her arms around Penny. I could see the tears that were coming out of her eyes and Mittens and I heard Penny say "I miss him mom."

Penny mom comfort her and I turned my head to Mittens who I knew had the same thought as I did.

"Let's go find Bolt." I said which she quickly agreed to.

**Sorry for the lateness but I was sick for a bit and just did not have the energy.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter**

Fire

Mittens and I managed to make our way out of the studio without anyone noticing. Mittens decided to take the high road while I followed Bolt on the ground. He already had a lead over us but I knew that it would not be too long before we caught up with him.

As I was following Bolt's trail, my mind was going through the show drill that I had to master. If they were done with the pre-shooting, then they would move onto the final shooting. It would have been in this part that Bolt would be brought on set.

However, I was not too sure about how the new guy was going to handle that kind of pressure.

I made it out of the lot and turned my head to the left to see Bolt walking away. His movements were slow and depressed.

I made my way up behind him but before I could say anything, Mittens called out to Bolt from on top of her perch. I then let Bolt know that I was here as well.

Bolt was surprise to see both of us. He must have thought that we would have stayed in Las Vegas. Although I would not mind staying, I had a promise that I intend to keep.

Mittens then made the comment on how she was dragged cross-country by two psycho dogs which I couldn't help but give a small laugh. She then went on to ask why Bolt was here and not in there.

He responded by saying how he thought the connection between him and Penny was nonexistent. I then said "No it is not Bolt."

He turned to look at me and I said "Mittens and I were just in there with you and we saw the whole thing. She's brokenhearted."

Mittens picked up where I left off by saying how Penny just doesn't want any old dog and how she wants you. I would have paid attention to the speech if my ears didn't pick up something.

I used my ears to try and find the source of the noise. It was faint but it was there. It sounded like…a cry for help.

My eyes lit up at the same time as Bolt. We looked at each other, shock and worry going through our faces and bodies. Mittens, confused, asked what we heard.

I looked at her and said in a quiet voice "Penny".

We raced back to the lot. There was no time for question or explaining. All that Bolt and I knew was that when Penny is calling for help, we are to answer it.

We ran though the lot, passing by humans running towards and away from the fire. I was also glad that the actor who was playing with Rhino finally decided to put him down and help out the fire. It did not take long for Rhino to fall in step with the rest of us.

The plan was to get me and Bolt inside the building to look for Penny. I tried to spot her with my Feral sight but there was too much heat for me to see her.

We saw an opening in one of the doorways. However, it was on the verge of collapsing. I was surprise to see Rhino quickly maneuver his ball under the falling stuff. What was also impressive was that Mittens managed to save him before the stuff fell on top of the empty ball.

Bolt managed to get in but there was not enough time for me do so as well.

**And there is part one. I will get to work on part two as soon as I am able.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the chapter I think most of you have been dying to see.**

The Power Within

I managed to get Mittens and Rhino under an ambulance in order to hide. We could only watch as the building that was on fire continues to burn.

I tried to locate Bolt and Penny using my Feral Sights. The reason was that it also had thermal vision. However, there was too much heat for me to make out where those two were.

Worry started to spread throughout my body. My mind was split between either helping Bolt and Penny or keeping hidden. It was not that I did not want to help Bolt and Penny but in order to help them I would have to reveal myself.

I would have to use my true power.

It was not something that I wanted to take likely but as the building continued to burn, I started to feel surer of myself about using it.

It was then that I heard a noise. It sounded like an echo of a bark.

The noise that was around us was now quiet. Everyone was now straining their ears in order to hear the sound. I was also trying to find the source of the noise because it sounded familiar to me in some way.

It was then that the echo sounded again. This time I was able to pick up the source and the identity of the noise.

It was coming from an air vent and it was Bolt.

His bark sounded labored which must have meant that he got some ash into his system.

I had no time to think as I charged out of my hiding spot. I heard Mittens yelling at me but I did not care.

The only thing I was concerned with now was getting Bolt out of there.

I dashed past all the confused humans like they were not even there. I could hear their shouts but I ignored them.

As I came to the vent, my Feral Sights started to scan the wall. I could see a multitude of weaken areas due to the fact that the building was on fire and was already weaken it.

I came up to the wall that the air vent was at and located the two weak spots that I would use. However, the wall was too strong for me to do it normally.

I had a feeling that it would come to this. I had hope beyond hope that I could keep this power a secret but with my friends in danger, I had no choice.

I started imagining all the things that made my angry. I remember the many hours of trying to get Bolt to return to normal after every shooting. I remember the times I spent in a room, fighting for my survival.

I remember that night…when I took down an entire factory in my rage.

As these memories and feelings ran through my veins my vision started to get more and more yellow. I could feel my muscles start to expand and my heart rate increase.

I had entered my Feral Rage.

I gave a loud roar and got up on my hind legs so I could drive my front paws into the wall. The moment my paws connected, the wall gave to me and I managed to get a holding on the other side.

I then started to pull. I was pouring everything I had but it was not enough. The resistant of the wall only served to increase my aggravation and aggression.

I could now feel my muscles getting larger to the point where they were almost close to ripping my skin. My heart starting to increase in tempo, now beating at twice the speed it was normally going. My teeth were now turning into sharpen fangs and I could feel my claws getting longer and sharper. My vision now started to have an orange tint.

I had now gone into my Feral Rage level 2.

I could now hear the wall starting to give on me. I continued to pull on it, hoping to create the opening I needed.

With one final heave, I ripped the wall to create a gaping hole. The vent was also ripped off and was now lying at the side.

I then got on all four again and made my way over to Bolt and Penny. I saw that they were lying on the ground in front of me.

I made my way inside, ignoring the fires and the ash that was everywhere.

I made my way to Bolt and grab him by the neck with my mouth, making sure I did not puncture his skin. I then placed him on my back and adjusted to make sure he was not going to fall.

I then grabbed Penny by her shirt and started to drag her out of the building.

I could feel my anger start to recede and I knew that it would not be long before I would return to normal. I started to pull faster, my goal getting all of us out of the building before it collapsed on top of us or before my rage went out on me.

There were a few tense moments where I thought I was not going to make it. However, I remember the dog who was waiting for me and that gave me focus.

It was not long before I stopped smelling ash. I could feel the sunlight on my fur and knew that I was now out of the building. I dragged Penny a few more feet to make sure though.

I then gently lowered Bolt back on the ground. I now felt my rage disappear.

My vision cleared up and I enjoyed a moment of peace before my body started to protest against the punishment that it endured. I could feel my muscles ache, my heart beating, and I was having a hard time catching my breath.

I felt the strength leave me and I collapse on the ground.

**Oh man that was close. I wonder what happen to Thunder and where did he get that kind of power. Why am I asking you questions that I already know.**

**Read and Review Please.**

**Richer1992**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter.**

The End…?

"We did what we could…but we had to completely remodel your face." The doctor said in a sadden voice as he started to unwrapped the bandages around Penny face. They came off slowly and carefully so as to not damage the new face.

When the last bandage came off, the doctor gave Penny a mirror and she gasped in surprise as she started to feel her new fresher face. She then said in a younger voice "Well…at least Calico won't be able to recognize me."

However, it was at that moment that another doctor enters the room holding onto a shot filled with a green substance. His face was covered with a mask and the only thing you could see were his eyes.

One gray…and the other one green.

Penny gave a quick scream and shouted "Calico!" the other doctors were too slow to react and it would look like Calico was finally going to win.

Well…he would have one if a blast of heat vision did not destroy the vile. The glass shattered everywhere and before anyone could make sense of what happen, they watched as a white thing suddenly smashed through a window and landed right on top of Calico.

It was Bolt.

Penny shouted in delight at being reunited with her fateful companion and they quickly made their escape.

Bolt used his super bark to blast open a section of wall so that he and Penny could vault over it. They were about to fall when a beam suddenly appeared and started to cause them to float into the air.

Calico then came to the broken wall and watched as Penny and Bolt entered a large ship that was hovering above. He tore off his mask and said in a low voice "Aliens…"

Then everything went black.

I looked down to where Rhino was at sitting in the middle of the couch. He continued to stare at the blank TV and said "Completely unrealistic."

I then turned my head to the right a bit and watch as Bolt came over and called it ridiculous as well. It was then that Mittens came over on Rhino's right and said "You can say that again."

I lowered my head so I was now over Rhino's head and said "I agree with that motion."

We were all staying at Penny house out in the country. We had recovered at the Las Angles Hospital and decided that we were done with making TV shows. We took all of our belongings and left without a second thought.

Since that time, Mittens and Rhino were adjusting to their new lives. Mittens took a while as she had some bad experience with her last owners. However, I knew Penny and her mom and they were going to take good care of her. She even got a bell collar. Rhino of course got a new ball.

It was then that I heard a squeak and I turned my head to see that it was Bolt's squeaky carrot. I had a small smile as I watch him attack it.

He had a little moment with Penny before she got out her camera. I put on my best smile and made sure that I got into the picture. I felt the flash and Penny remarked "That's a keeper."

If I could talk human, I would have agreed on that comment.

It was then that Penny and Bolt decided to go and play outside. As soon as Bolt left his spot, I quickly took it over and settled down to sleep. Even though I had recovered from the Feral Rage level 2, I was still feeling tired out at times.

Penny's mom decided to leave to get lunch ready leaving me alone with Mittens and Rhino.

I could feel there stares on me and it was starting to get annoying. I turned my head to look at them and said in a tired voice "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

I saw their shocked faces and they took a quick glance at each other before Mittens said "We were just curious about what happen at the studio."

I gave a small chuckle and said "What do you mean? You were there were you not? I believe that it is quite obvious."

"We know…but we wanted to know about…well…" Mittens started but Rhino decided to finish by saying "Where did you get that awesome power. Aw man it was fully awesome the way you ripped off that wall."

Rhino continued like that for a few minutes. I listen for a while before saying "Believe me Rhino…I would do anything to be rid of these powers."

He looked up at me and said "But…why?"

I knew that there was no escaping it. I gave a tired sigh and got up on my hunches and reached for the back of my collar. I removed the latch that keep it connected and allowed it to drop on the couch. I heard the gasp from Mittens and Rhino as they observed what the collar was covering.

There was a part on my neck where no hair was growing. Instead there was a circle with a five pointed star inside it.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked in a solemn voice. Before they could answer, I said "It is the symbol of my power…a power that guaranties me a one way trip to hell when I die."

I was getting closer to tears and said "Don't you understand? I am nothing more than a demon…a curse…an abomination on this planet." I got my collar and placed it back on so that it once again covered my mark.

"How did you get it?" Mittens asked

"I…I don't want to talk about."

I was glad that Mittens and Rhino were not smart enough to press the subject. I went back to my sleep, my dreams tormented with visions of my past.

**Hope you enjoy another little more information about Thunder.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter. I have a little challenge that I will describe at the end of the chapter.**

…or is it?

It was now night time at the house and everyone was lost in their respected dreams. We were lucky that Penny's mom allowed Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, and I to sleep in her bed, though we would have slept there anyway.

However, as the rest of the family was asleep, I was still awake. I was having a hard time sleeping because I could feel my heart being ripped apart. One half of it wanted me to stay with Penny and Bolt and the others but the other half wanted me to return to Vegas and Rose.

Thinking that I was not going to get any sleep tonight, I decided to make my way outside and look up at the night sky.

I carefully made my way out of the tangled mess of fur that was on the bed and went out the door. I then made my way downstairs, trying to be a quiet as possible.

I then used the new dog door that Penny's mom had installed and made my way outside. Once I was there, I went over to the center of the front yard and looked up at the sky.

Judging from the position of the moon, I assumed that it was getting close to midnight. I gave a tired yawn as I felt the calming embrace of sleep attempting to take over.

I tried to fight it off and it managed to work for a time but I knew that I would have to go back inside soon or risk sleeping out in the cold.

However, the wind was inviting me to stay. Calling out to me to run free with it and return to the place where a part of my heart believes that it should be.

It was then that I heard a voice saying "What are you doing out here Thunder?"

I turned my head around and saw that it was Bolt. I gave a weary half smile and said "Just looking up at the night sky."

Bolt nodded his head and went over to stand by me, making sure that there was enough distance between us that we could still hear each other talk but not intrude on our personal space.

As the silence grew on and the moon started to sink in the black sky, I started to wonder if there was any reason to why Bolt was out here in the first place. My curiosity was now sparked and I asked "Was there any particular reason to why you wanted to be out here Bolt?"

I could hear a sigh coming from Bolt and he said "Well…I guess you should know that Mittens told me about your…um…mark." He said that last part in a voice that was in way hoping that I was not going to get angry with that choice of word.

I gave a little smile as I now realized the reason that Bolt was out here. I should have picked it up sooner as I knew that Mittens or Rhino would not keep their mouth shut about it. I then said "It is alright Bolt. I am not going to get angry about anything you say. Please, speak your mind and I shall answer the best I can."

I turned my body to look at Bolt and I was glad that he did the same thing. We both stared at each other eyes and Bolt was then said "Well…my first question is where did you get that mark?"

I gave a tired sigh and replied "Alas, your first question is one that I cannot answer. I know that I do not want to keep you in the dark but it is just that the memory of how I got this mark is just too painful."

I was glad that Bolt was the understanding type and did not look to press the subject. He then asked "So…what do you plan on doing now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well…I have a feeling like you want to be somewhere else instead of here and I was wondering if you were going to leave or not?"

I gave a tired sigh and said "I don't know. A part of me wants to stay here but another part wants me to return to Vegas."

"Why would you want to go to Vegas again?" Bolt asked

"Because I have a girlfriend there and I promise to return to her and have a talk." I replied in a depressed voice as I lowered my head.

We were silent for a minute before I heard Bolt say "Then go."

I brought my head back up quickly and said "What?"

I saw that Bolt had a small grin on his face as he said "Go back to your girlfriend."

"But what about you?" I had to ask curiously.

He shook his head and said "Look don't worry about me and the others. We should be fine." He got up a bit closer to me and said "Look my place is here with my family. However, your place and home is with the one who holds your heart."

I was surprise that Bolt was actually paying attention to me whenever I said those cheesy fortunes telling stuff. I gave a small smile and said "Well then I should take my leave. Thank you for everything my old friend."

"Thank you for always sticking by me partner." Bolt replied

I turned to leave the house and make my way back to Vegas. However before I left, I heard Bolt say "Wait Thunder."

I stopped and turned my body so I was facing him and said "What is it Bolt?"

He came closer to me and said in a whisper "I have one more question?" I made a motion for him to continue and he said "Is it possible…I mean…for a dog…and…a…ummm…uh…" he stammered at the end as I could see a bit of red forming on his check.

I gave a small smirk and said "A dog and a cat to fall in love." He looked up at me momentarily surprised but quickly nodded his head yes.

My smirk got bigger and I said "Bolt…love is love no matter what form it comes in. as long as Mittens makes you happy and you make her happy, that is all that matters."

I notice that the blush on Bolt's face was gone and he said "Thank you Thunder."

I returned the thanks and headed on my way. Now without the restrictions or travelers, I was able to make good time and it did not take long for me to find a vehicle that was heading to Las Vegas.

As I got on top of the vehicle, I quickly used my claws to hold myself on and then I watched the scenery pass me by as I made my way out of the country and back into the city.

**It is now time for the challenge. For those of you who have been paying attention, you may have notice that I gave some hints on Thunder's past. Now I want to see who can give me an overview of that past. The one that is the closest to the actual past with be mentioned in the final chapter. You can submit your answer in the form of a review or a P.M but remember that everyone can read a review.**

**Read and Review and good luck with the challenge**

**Richer1992**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here is the final chapter for Sidekick. I was really happy with all the reviews I had gotten from everyone on this area and it was a nice break away from writing my other stories.**

Thunder's Past

I got off of the vehicle that I was riding and stood n the outskirts of the city. I gaze along all of the neon-colored lights and the fast-paced atmosphere.

I looked out into the city, thinking that I could be able to catch a glimpse of Rose from out in the city skyline. Naturally that was not the case and I had to shake my head to get myself focused again.

"Come on Thunder. Stay calm." I told myself as I made my way into the city. I was weaving my way pass all the humans. I realized that it must have been the humans day off or 'weekend' as I heard them call it as there was a larger amount of humans walking around either drunk or hyper.

Once again, I found my mind slightly confused as to why humans would abuse their own body in such a way. However, I had more pressing issues then the reason to why humans do anything in the first place anyway.

I could now feel my heart pulling me to the direction of Rose. I remember that the effects of the Feral Speak were still in play and they had an innate ability to give me a vague idea of where I had to go in order to complete my promise. The one downside was that it could only lead me to places that I had already visited, like Rose's hotel room.

I started to follow the pull that my heart was giving me. Unlike that last time I was going to her, I was feeling a lot calmer. Maybe it was the fact that I had a feeling that she would not be mad at me because I left her without saying goodbye.

I managed to get to the hotel and I paused for a moment to stare up at the tall building. I knew that somewhere up there, the one dog who touched a part of my heart that I thought had died was waiting for me. I did not want to lose her but I had to understand if she did not want this relationship to continue. I have not been the best boyfriend in the world and I know that I have a lot of mending to do.

Taking a deep breath to steal myself, I made my way inside the hotel.

Once inside, I slowly made my way to the elevators. The reason I was going slow was that my mind had not worked out how I was going to tell her what I need to tell her. For so long I have kept it hidden that the prospect of revealing it is a scary one.

However, I remembered those eyes…always so calm and full of understanding. When I was around her, I felt like I could do anything and she would be able to see my reason behind it.

I just hope she understands this time.

I managed to get to the elevator and was lucky that there was no one with me again. I really did not like all the odd looks I got from humans when they see me working the elevator. I jumped up into the air and pushed the 'PH' button. I felt the usual feeling of vertigo as the elevator slowly made it ascent.

As the elevator was rising, I spent the majority of the time finalizing the conversation in my head and going through a bunch of scenarios. Some were good while some were bad. They were not helping my nerves at all but I managed to get myself calm down just as the elevator doors were opening.

I step out into the hallway and started to walk to Rose's room. I was now only hoping that I would catch her in a good mood and I don't end up getting slap because pampered or not, that girl can hit hard.

Once I got to her room, I took one final deep breath before knocking on the door. I heard Rose say "Come in." I went inside of the room using the dog door.

The room was the same as it always has been. I found that Rose was resting on her pile of pillows, her eyes just barely awake. I assume that I must have woken her up.

I waited near the door as Rose was busy looking at me, her mind a bit slow due to the fact that she was just woken up.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she said "Thunder is that you?"

I nodded my head yes and before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground with Rose on top of me. My eyes widen in shock at the way she moved so fast. They were also in shock because Rose was now hugging me as tightly as possible. I could feel the rise and fall of her chest on my own and hear her breathing into my ear.

I wanted to stay like this forever but I had a mission to do and I had to see it through.

I politely told Rose to get off of me. I could see that she was confused as to why I asked her to and I replied "The reason is that I wanted you to understand the real me."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

I gave a small sigh and thought "Here goes nothing." I reached to the back of my neck and took off my collar. I let it fell to the ground and I turned my neck just enough so that the curse mark was visible to Rose.

I heard the sudden intake of breath as Rose let out a gasp. I watched from the corner of my eye as she slowly made her way up to me and placed a paw on the mark. I felt a mixture of searing pain and calming warmth and I almost had to grit my teeth.

It was then that Rose said "How did you get this?"

I then said "You may want to sit down as this is going to be a long story."

Rose then made her way to her bed and settled down. She motion for me to join her with I was glad to accept.

Once we were both settle down, I then said "I guess I should start at when I was born." I gave quickly cleared my throat and then said "Well…in terms of my birth, I was about as normal as you can get. My father and mother were both the same species as me although I inherited my father fur color and my mother eyes."

"However, unlike normal dogs, I was born in a cage and the strange part was that out of all my brothers and sisters that were born with me, I was the only one to survive. The rest were still-born."

"That must be sad to have no brothers or sisters." Rose remark and I gave a small chuckle and replied "I didn't know it then but my brothers and sisters were going to be the lucky ones."

I knew that Rose was going to ask why so I continued "The reason being was that my parents were both test dogs for the government."

"The government" Rose asked.

I nodded my head and said "It was a secret part of the Department of Defense. They were trying to create a stimulant that would increase aggression in solders while also making them more combat efficient. However, I was unaware of that at the time and for the first few years of my life I was relativity happy. I learned about being a good dog from an early age and my body was rigged to a time schedule."

I paused for breath and then said "I made a few friends in that cage, mostly other dogs and birds that were there. However, most were under the effect of the stimulant at the time and were either aggrieves or unresponsive."

"Why was that?" Rose asked again. I was starting to get a bit annoyed by the constant questions but I just let it slide when I remember that this was all new to her and she was a curious dog. A part of me wanted to get it over with but I knew that I should not rush these things.

I then answered "Because at the time, the stimulant was at its level one stage. The humans working there had a theory about there being three levels of stimulants but in order to move on to human they needed to stabilize each level at a time. However, the animals that were injected with the drug either died immediately or died a few days later."

"That horrible" Rose remarked and I nodded my head in agreement. However, the hardest part of the story was coming up.

I gave a small sigh and continued "Upon the day when I was to turn five in human years, the humans decided that the next subject to take the stimulant was my mother." I notice that Rose's eyes widen in shock and I found that it was starting to get harder for me to continue to talk. However, I knew that I had to get everything out and now that I had started, there was no turning back.

"Wh…what happen to her?" Rose dared to ask. I looked at her and said "The worst thing that could happen to her in that place…she survived. Her genetics managed to somehow bond with the stimulant and allowed her to remain alive. Of course I did not know it at the time because all I saw was that my mom was constantly in pain and there was nothing I could do to help her. Every day, humans wearing masks would come to our cage and siphon off some of my mom's blood to try and find the reason for her survival rate."

I took a deep breath and said "My mother could not live like that for much longer and so she asked my dad to do the impossible…she asked him to end her life."

Rose was now in complete shock and I quickly said "If you don't want to hear the rest…" but before I could finish, I saw that Rose was shaking her head no and said "I want to hear the rest Thunder. Please continue."

I nodded my head in agreement and continued "It was the hardest thing my father had to do. He tried to reason with her but this was something that she wanted. My father made sure it was quick and painless." I then made the motion of a claw going across the neck to demonstrate what my father did.

I then said "Once the humans realized that my mom was gone, they removed her body from the cage and started mumbling about testing the next level. My father did the best he could in raising me and told me that he and my mom believe that I was going to be destined for greatness. I thought he was crazy at the time because despite my youth, I was starting to lost hope of escaping."

I paused for breath and said "A few months passed before the humans were ready to begin testing the level two stimulant. However, they must have learned something from the study of my mom's blood because the first test subject was my father. Long story short, he survived the injection and the mask humans got to work extracting the stimulant. However, my father was starting to act the same way as my mother did and there was nothing I could do to help him. It was the first time that I really felt alone and scared. I would spend most of my time away from my father huddled up in a corner, hoping and praying for my mom to return."

I cast my eyes down to the bed and said in a quiet voice "Then my father asked me to take his life." I heard the gasp that came from Rose and I was not almost close to tears.

I started to stammer now, my strength failing me as I said "He wanted me to do the same thing he did to my mom. He started talking about going to be with mom and talking with and laughing with her. I was completely frightened and scared. I refused to murder my own father but he was determined that I do so."

I then reached for the scar upon my right cheek said in a solemn voice "I got this from one of my father's attempts to get me to end his suffering."

I was then surprised when I felt Rose wrap herself around me in a hug and said in a soft voice "I'm sorry Thunder. I know how hard this must be for you…if you want to stop." "No!" I said almost shouting. I then brought my voice down and said "I want to continue. I want you to know me…the real me." She moved her head back so we were face to face and she nodded her head.

She unwrapped herself from me and I said "A few days after I got this scar, I finally got the courage to perform the dark deed. Like the way my father did for my mother, I made sure that he did not suffer. The next day, the humans came to our cage to find me sitting in the shadows of the cage and my father's limp body. I saw the worry in their eye and I had to give a small smile because I thought that I might have stopped their plans. However, all that did was seal my fate."

"For you see, when I ended my father's suffering, I lost the last of my childhood innocence. My heart was now centered onto one thing, revenge against those who had taken my father and mother away from me. However, I knew that in the condition I was in now, I would have no chance of revenge or escape. So I spent the next few moments just sleeping and eating, buying my time for the opportune moment."

I gave a tired sigh and said "Then one day, the humans came to my cage with a needle in one of their hands. A part of me was confused but the rest of me was filled with searing anger. It was then that one of them grabbed me and before I could do any sort of resistance, I was injected with the needle and thrown back into the cage. However, the humans did not leave me and were mealy watching me and I struggled to fight off whatever they injected me with. I realized at that moment that it was the level three stimulant. I tried to fight off its effects but it seemed to not only bond with me genetically, but it was also gaining strength from all of my pent up anger and fury."

"I could only lay there as my vision started to go from yellow to orange and finally red. I started to see things with a red tint added to them but that was not the weird part. For you see, I now realized that I had the power I needed to get my revenge."

I paused then and said in a solemn voice "Upon that day, I did horrible things. I was on a rampage in that facility that they had me locked up in. I did manage to get the rest of the test subjects out but not before I killed every last human there, destroy all of their research, and finally leveled the entire building until there was nothing left to fill a thimble."

"So how did you get that mark?" Rose asked pointing at me circle with the star in the center of it.

I replied "I think I got it during my rampage in my level three Feral Rage." I then said "I then managed to make my way here and the rest you know."

Once my narrative was over, we both stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other person was thinking. I then said "I know that this is a lot to take in Rose and I know that I haven't been there for you as I should have been, but I want to know if you still love me?"

She got up from her sitting position and went over so that we were faced to face. She then said in a whisper "I am glad that you were able to share your past with me Thunder. To answer your question, I do." My eyes widen in shock as she brought her mouth closer to mind.

We shared a passionate kiss and I felt my entire body surge with relief and love. I wanted the kiss to last forever but I knew that it was a fleeting thing. When the kiss ended, I said "Why don't we go to sleep?"

Rose smiled and said "I like that Thunder."

We both lied down and snuggled up as close as possible. I then whispered into her ear "Goodnight my lovely Rose." She responded by saying "Goodnight my love."

We then went off into our respected dreams.

**Really sorry for how late this was but I did save the best for last, I hope. Anyhow, keep an eye out because I might do a sequel sometime later, much later. Also this is my first new chapter of 2011 so that good. Thanks for everyone for reading and offering their comments.**

**Read and review please**

**Richer1992**


End file.
